User blog:Typhron/Fiora QoL changes
Hey, I'm Typhron. I do these things. You guys know the drill. Alrighty, truth time. In some strangely bad way, I think I'm good at Fiora and have some valid say on how she should be rebalanced if she ever gets a buff/nerf, thinking she's rather good. That's not a popular opinion. Infact, the perception right now is that Fiora is either a) sleeper OP or b) Tryndamere/Roll Tier with everyone being in either camp. Either way, she's a bit of a nightmare for folks. That's probably on purpose. Honestly? She's oddly 'balanced', if needing an update here and there. Of course, there's also that melee carries got shafted this Season and the Yi rework makes highlights how much of a AD-centric copy of the old Yi she was. So here's what I think would make her fun-er, for what it's worth. Currently she is an Assassin/Carry people try to play as a bruiser (keynote: Don't ; 3;), so let's try keeping that theme/making it more straightforward. Most Fighters all have similar themes in common, which Fiora somewhat lacks in the same vein. And as always, I'm open to suggestion. |date = 2012-02-29 |health = 40 |attack = 100 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 450 (+85) |mana = 220 (+40) |damage = 54.5 (+3.2) |attackspeed = 0.672 (+3%) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 5.5 (+.8) |manaregen = 6.75 (+0.5) |speed = 350 }} Hide= |-| Changes & Reasoning= I didn't change squat. :T |-| Old Version= |date = 2012-02-29 |health = 40 |attack = 100 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 450 (+85) |mana = 220 (+40) |damage = 54.5 (+3.2) |attackspeed = 0.672 (+3%) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 5.5 (+.8) |manaregen = 6.75 (+0.5) |speed = 350 }} Hide= |-| Changes & Reasoning= *Switched her base passive and her W!passive with each other. *Changed the flat AD to a flat% of her total AD. On average it should be the same amount. * Reverted back to the regen version with a slight tweak. * New passive affects champions and neutral monsters. The old passive was simply called "Duelist" and gave the vibe that Fiora loved to fight/had a way of staying in the battle longer than most opponents of her kind. Tried to keep that sense of feel while keeping in mind that Fiora is presented as an Upper Echleon Fighter that shouldn't be discounted due to their customs" (Dudley from Street Fighter comes to mind). To that end, switching around and modernizing the passives seemed like a good idea. After some feedback I've revereted the passive and altered it a bit. |-| Old Version= (Fiora's level) health over 6 seconds each time she deals physical damage. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. }} Fiora dashes her target, repositioning herself. If the target is an enemy she strikes her target and deals physical damage. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within 4 seconds at no mana cost. Each strike applies on-hit effects. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=Mana |range=600 }} Hide= |-| Changes & Reasoning= * Q can now target allies while dealing no damage, akin to . * Reduced the base damage of each strike. * Made it apply on-hit effects, as well as functionality with other abilities. Lunge is still the same now without messing with the overall meaning of the ability. She's just as dangerous as she always was with this ability, only now she has a Renekton/Lee Sin-esque Dash in/Dash out thing for her to use. |-| Old Version= Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within 4 seconds at no mana cost. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=Mana |range=600 }} Fiora's attack damage is increased. |description2= Fiora parries the next basic attack or spell within seconds and deals physical damage to the attacker. Works against champions, monsters, and large minions. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=45 |costtype=Mana }} }} Hide= |-| Changes & Reasoning= * Change the flat bonus to a %, to make it better scale with gear. * Gave the active a spell parry/shield. * Change the scaling and damage type to AD |-| Old Version= Fiora's attack damage is increased. |description2= Fiora parries the next basic attack within seconds and deals magic damage to the attacker. Works against champions, monsters, and large minions. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=45 |costtype=Mana }} Fiora gains additional attack speed and flat movement speed for a 6 seconds. Each basic attack or Lunge she lands during this time increases her a stack of addtional movement speed for the duration, stacking up to 3 times. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on Burst of Speed. Assists reduce the cooldown by half of the base amount. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=55 |costtype=Mana }} Hide= |-| Changes & Reasoning= *Raised the base speed bonus to 4 seconds. ** Made the additional duration stack 2 seconds each ** Overall of the movement speed duration unchanged. Overall attack speed duration outcome raised by 3 seconds. Largely unchanged, except for adding what I thought it does now into the ability. Because I'm tool. |-| Old Version= Fiora gains additional attack speed for 3 seconds. Each basic attack or Lunge she lands during this time increases her movement speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on Burst of Speed. Assists reduce the cooldown by half of the base amount. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=55 |costtype=Mana }} Fiora dashes around the battlefield—becoming untargetable in the process—dealing physical damage to random enemy champion(s) 5 times. Successive hits against the same target deal 25% damage. The first and last attack will be against the same target. Each strike applies on-hit effects. Using Fiora's abilities or gaining a stack of Burst of Speed reduce the cooldown of this ability by 3 second. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=400 }} Hide= |-| Changes & Reasoning= * Blade Waltz can "crit". Shamelessly stolen from . To this end, the ability could be too random now. * Using Fiora's abilities (not necessarily landing damage with them) reduces the overall cooldown by 3 seconds. Still a Yi/Juggernaut clone, but wth her ult. It doesn't crit due to the fact that the ability is, on it's own, very strong. Additional damage through an ability critical strike could turn a Fiora with 300 AD, an IE and the +10% crit damage mod, at level 16+ hit a squishy target for 2000 damage on a chance. Reducing the base damage would hurt critless Fiora, so it's easier to just not include it or find another way to add that functionality. |-| Old Version= Fiora dashes around the battlefield—becoming untargetable in the process—dealing physical damage to random enemy champion(s) 5 times. Successive hits against the same target deal 25% damage. The first and last attack will be against the same target. Each strike applies on-hit effects. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=400 }} So, how is this, anyway? Salright lolno Category:Custom champions